Onsen
by Shinn Asuka- Destiny's Warrior
Summary: Hijikata Toushiro decides on a day off at a hot spring to relax. Too bad someone else has the same idea too. GintokixHijikata. Shounenai. My first fic in years please be gentle :3


**Author's Note:** This is my first fic in years so bear with me - I'm kinda rusty XD;; Also, it's my first ever attempt at Shounen-Ai. So yeah, it's guy-love. Please don't read if you don't like. Thankies :D

**Disclaimer**: Gintama doesn't belong to me sadly - it belongs to Sorachi Hideaki, as much as I would like to own Toushi :D

**Onsen**

It wasn't too often that Hijikata Toushiro got some time away from his usual routines of patrolling Edo and making sure everyone was in check at the Shinsengumi barracks. Usually, the fondly dubbed "Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi" wouldn't have minded just sleeping in a little and then lazing around the barracks on a day off. However, after the third attempt that Okita Sougo had made to "accidentally" kill him, Hijikata decided that the further he was from the barracks, the safer he would be from any unfortunate incidents with the King of Sadists.

And thus, this was how he ended up at one of the local hot springs just outside of Edo. No Shinsengumi in sight. Definitely no sign of Okita and that damn rocket launcher of his. Just a nice little quiet place where he could relax and ease those stress-knotted muscles of his.

"Finally," Hijikata sighed, closing his eyes a little and dipping himself further into the relaxing heat that surrounded him. "Some peace and quiet."

"Ahh… sure is nice out here today…" mumbled another voice and Hijikata felt the ripples of the heated water as another body entered the spring.

"Sure is.." The Vice-Commander grunts in agreement, lazily peeking an eye open to acknowledge the newcomer before both of his eyes snap open and he almost leaps out of the spa.

"You!!" he points an accusing finger at the other man resting there. "What the hell are you doing here, bastard?!"

And from the other end of the onsen, Sakata Gintoki blinked for a moment, his mind still trying to register what was going on before it finally hit him who he had just entered a hot spring with. The reaction was almost the same as Hijikata's as he stood up with an abrupt splash of steaming water, glaring daggers at the darker-haired man.

"What the hell am **I** doing here?" Gintoki echoes through gritted teeth. "What the hell are **YOU **doing here?! Shouldn't you be out terrorizing the general public and blowing things up whilst under the guise that you're protecting Edo from terrorists?" he growls, flailing his arms around for further emphasis.

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched before he started to advance on the silver-haired samurai. "I resent you saying that about the Shinsengumi," he snarls, eyes locked on Gintoki's. "You better go commit seppuku now for your crimes!"

Gintoki merely snorts, looking away from Hijikata as if he's no interest to him. "You're the one with more bloody hands than I," he states in his usual, carefree tone. "Or so the rumors go."

By this time, Hijikata is pretty much in Gintoki's personal space, almost nose-to-nose with the other samurai. His anger is almost as hot as the hot spring they're both unwillingly sharing with each other. "You know nothing about me…" he growls in a low voice.

Gintoki's getting a little irritated by the irate Vice-Commander getting more than a little close to him. All he came here for today was a break from the squabbling pair that were Shinpachi and Kagura back at their place. He had no intentions on stumbling across any Shinsengumi. Least of all Hijikata, who seemed to be the most troublesome of them all. At least to him he was.

However, at such close proximity, Gintoki was starting to take more notice of the Demon Vice-Commander, and probably not in the best of ways. Hijikata Toushiro had a very nicely defined chest and abdomen from what he could see. He wasn't overly-macho, but the silver-haired samurai could definitely tell that the other didn't slack off during his training. Inwardly, Gintoki wondered what it would feel like to run his hands along such toned flesh--

"Oi! Eyes up here, you permed ass!"

There was a sudden sharp pain as Gintoki felt Hijikata grab a handful of his hair, jerking his head up and making him wince with a shout. Instinctively, his hands flew up to Hijikata's wrist, grabbing hold of him and twisting his arm, causing the other to let go of him with an equally pained yelp.

"I can't do anything about my natural perm so quit it!" Gintoki snapped, scowling at Hijikata.

The latter gritted his teeth from the angle and grip that the silver-haired samurai had on his wrist before he opened his mouth to spit a retort at the other. However, his plan quickly backfired as he felt himself being suddenly pulled forwards and almost off-balance before his lips came into contact with something soft.

A muffled expression came from the Vice-Commander before he managed to pull back and away from Gintoki, quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand with a disgusted look on his face. "What the hell was that for, pervert?!"

"I was hoping to make you shut up," Gintoki snorted with a smirk. "With all this shouting, you're disturbing the peace around here."

Hijikata's cheeks flushed crimson before he continued to glare at Gintoki. "Well if that was what you were aiming for, you'll need to do better than just that!" he growled before he seemed to stop and think about what he said for a moment, quickly trying to backtrack over them. "I.. I mean…uh…"

It was common knowledge that Hijikata Toushiro disliked the lazy, cocky, self-proclaimed 'jack-of-all-trades', Sakata Gintoki - and even then, sometimes that was an understatement. However, at the same time, there was something about that silver-haired samurai that Hijikata did find… appealing?

…He dreaded to think what would happen if any of the other Shinsengumi found that out… Especially that damn Sougo.

By this time, Gintoki was silently observing Hijikata. It was, after all, very rare to see the darker-haired man looking so confused. After all, he was so used to seeing the Vice-Commander looking hell-bent on opposing him. Not to mention…

"Is that a hint of makeup on those cheeks of yours, or are you actually blushing, Hijikata-kun?" Gintoki ventured teasingly.

The latter's eyes seemed to widen for a moment before narrowing again at the silver-haired samurai. "Shut up!" Hijikata snapped indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest. He quickly turned his head to the side, avoiding Gintoki's gaze - as well as trying to will his eyes not to wander across Sakata's defined body. For such a lazy slob on such a bad diet, Hijikata just couldn't see where all those chocolate parfaits seemed to be going… Not that he should be thinking things like that, damnit!

Gintoki's grin seemed to widen even more at the frustrated Vice-Commander. Not that he would ever say it out aloud, but Hijikata Toushiro did actually look kind of cute when he was flustered. Out of all the Shinsengumi, Gintoki thought that the scruffy-haired Vice-Commander was probably the most attractive of them all - and he probably knew it by the way he attracted a crowd every time he seemed to step into a bar. He had, after all, been hanging around when Hijikata had decided to pay a visit to the bar where Otae worked - and admittedly, Gintoki was just a little jealous at how those pretty girls squealed over him like shounen-fans at a shop on the release day of a new JUMP magazine (which reminded Gintoki - the new JUMP was going to be released in two days time…).

Though, that was the time he also made another observance: Despite being the centre of female attention back then, Hijikata Toushiro seemed not to care. Maybe he wasn't turned on by women after all? After all, Gintoki knew that he himself wasn't too phased by the females of the species, not like Shinpachi was by the way he fanboyed geekily over Otsu-chan.

A disturbance in the usually calm water of the onsen snapped Gintoki out of his thoughts - and just in time to get a good view of Hijikata's nicely-rounded rear as he climbed out of the hot spring. His grin was now almost as wide as the width of his face; Gintoki had never thought about how nice the Vice-Commander's backside was. His mind started to wander almost dangerously and Gintoki was starting to speculate if it was the heat of the onsen that was making his brains giddy.

Meanwhile, Hijikata was already fumbling through his clothes for his cigarettes and lighter. He'd come here to relax, and ended up stressed out to be craving for a cigarette already - and it was all that damn permy-haired idiot's fault! Why the hell did Sakata have to show up on his only day off? Was he stalking him or something? The Demon Vice-Commander growled under his breath, pulling out the packet of cigarettes before he heard and felt something strike him quite sharply.

Letting out a yelp, Hijikata spun around ready to fight, eye's blazing.

In front of him, Gintoki stood there, giggling like a naughty child with the offending towel in his hands.

"Bastard!! What was that for?!" Hijikata demanded, rubbing his sore rump with one hand. That was going to leave a mark, damnit!

"Oh come on now, you're the one flaunting it!" Gintoki laughed, his words obviously having an effect as Hijikata's cheeks went beet red. Of course this caused the former to laugh even harder. "I think I'm getting really good at making you blush"

"Shut up, you useless troglodyte!" Hijikata's warning was obviously not carrying itself across to Gintoki and he continued to stand there, scowling at the laughing samurai. Sakata really did have a way of wearing his nerves down - he was almost as bad as Sougo in that sense.

In a flash, Hijikata was suddenly pressed up against Gintoki, his lips pressing against the shocked ones of his opponent's. This was payback for what Gintoki had done to him earlier. However, Gintoki's response was not what Hijikata had anticipated as the Vice-Commander soon felt a hand wander to his backside and squeeze rather firmly, earning a muffled squeak from him before he pulled away abruptly.

"You're awfully jumpy today, Hijikata-kun. Are you feeling alright?" Gintoki asked with a sly grin on his face. "Or was that your attempt at trying to get me to shut up this time? Because you know, you're going to have to do much better than that."

Hijikata stood there, glowering at Gintoki. There was no winning with that cocky idiot, was there?

After a beat, Hijikata grabbed Gintoki by his hair, earning a yelp from the latter as he pulled him towards himself again. "Just shut the hell up and kiss me again, Sakata."


End file.
